Adventure of a Lifetime
by ZephyrStrike
Summary: Luke considered his life in the wild to be simple and stress-free, right up until his good conscience got the better of him. Spared from a sudden disaster, it's up to a Riolu and a Ralts to save the world from catastrophe.
1. Prologue Part One: A Sleepy Forest

**Hi there, the name's Zephyr and this is my first attempt at writing my own fanfiction. I've been around on the site for a while, but now I figured I'd finally give it a whirl. Hopefully the pioneer chapter goes down well with everyone. If you have any feedback, just let me know through a review or PM. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue Entry One:** _The Sleepy Forest_

A light breeze wafted through the dense foliage, bringing an early morning chill to the residents of the forest. The sun only just barely peeking out from over the horizon, ready to welcome the world to a new day. As the morning sun continued to rise, the inhabitants of the forest and the surrounding areas began to rise with all of them being awoken by the natural light.

However, this is not the case for a certain creature. A small blue figure darted between branches high in the trees, trying to find its target. It slowed when it's quarry came into view, with the softest of movements, the blue figure began to crawl along the branch until it was directly above its desires. A small growl escaped the creature as it prepared to pounce…

…Or at least it would have pounced if it hadn't forgotten that the cool air and moisture had made the branch it was perched on slick and hard to grip onto.

With a small yelp the creature promptly did a 180-degree flip and planted face first into its prey, completely ruining it's attempt at a cool entrance and a clean meal. The pile of berries that was neatly stacked into a pile on the ground now had two cobalt coloured legs and tail sticking unceremoniously out from it, slightly wiggling in an attempt to free the main body from its new prison.

With a mighty heave, the small creature erupted from the squashed berries and landed on its legs with its upper body dripping with Oran berry juice. Reaching a small paw up to its face, it wiped off as much of the juice as it could before it stained its fur. Looking at now mostly ruined pile of Oran berries in front of a large cave, the creature spun around and promptly smacked its head into a nearby tree.

"Stupid!" It yelled with a boyish voice, before taking another whack at the tree with his noggin, "Now it's all ruined, why do I have to do this every single time?!" The juice coating its body flew off with the violent assault on the tree, revealing the creature to be something akin to a blue jackal, standing on its hind legs with two long ears and small muzzle, a natural black mask around its eyes like a raccoon. This creature is known as a Riolu, a Pokémon and, in this case, in danger of brain damage. The Riolu looked once more over to pile, approaching it with small steps before stopping and breaking out into a grin.

Sitting to the side of the pile, were a few non-maimed Oran berries. "HA!" The Riolu shouted before crossing his arms, "I knew I wasn't a complete failure this time, I just need to practice more for the next time!" The Riolu laughed loudly for a moment before bending down to grab the Oran berries, but before he could pluck the first one from the ground, a gruff voice made him freeze.

"Nice landing, a solid 8/10." Stated the voice as Riolu slowly turned around with a frozen expression, "Too bad there won't be a next time you damn little Bluk berry." A venomous tone entered the voice with that last sentence. Blinking to regain some composure, the Riolu managed to recognise the other voice as an Ursaring.

Riolu blinked quickly before registering the threat, the Ursaring continued. "Every single weekend I wake up to you crumpled in a heap in the berries I pick." The Ursaring folded its arms before intensifying the withering glare it was directing at the Riolu. "So why don't you run along home before I decide I'm hungry enough the munch on a little toothpick like yourself Luke."

The Riolu, now known as Luke, shrugged his shoulders before grinning up at the imposing bear. "C'mon Basil, you and me both know that you'd never catch me, not with my *agility*". Basil barely had time to realise that last word was spoken just a little too loudly before Luke shot away into the distance.

As the gears in Basil's head began to turn his face slowly morphed into a menacing snarl before roaring at the small blue speck in the distance. "DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT! IF I CATCH YOU HERE AGAIN YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE MY WRATH!" With the Riolu gone with the wind now, Basil turned around and lumbered back into the large cave, muttering about how it was too early for this crap.

* * *

With a large amount of distance covered between himself and the irate bear, Luke skidded to a halt in front of a large lake, desperately needing to bathe off the sticky residue from the Oran berry disaster and to cool off from the run. Squatting down in front of the crystal-clear water, Luke stuck his head into the cool water for a few seconds before recoiling from the water with a sigh of relief. "Ahh…. That's more like it." He stated softly while sitting down with his legs crossed, "but now I actually have to go collect some food before I wash off properly. Somehow the food always tastes that bit more delicious when it comes from the cranky bear's stash" Luke quickly hopped up and began to search the nearby berry bushes for a potential meal, getting something now before other Pokémon had a chance to wake up and collect something for themselves almost always secured the finest berries.

It wasn't as if Luke couldn't get his own food, nor did he antagonise Basil for no reason, that bear had it coming for attacking a few of his friends at the lake for no reason. Luke himself was fairly well liked around the forest with most Pokémon behaving friendly towards him. Riolu and their evolved counterparts, Lucario, always had a bit of a reputation of being cool and mysterious. Luke barely fit the bill at all, his earlier stunt with the berry pile showcasing his failed attempts at fitting the stereotype.

With a reasonable number of ripe Pecha and Oran berries piled at his feet, Luke kicked back against the soft grass, bit into an Oran berry and watched as the sun reached rose ever higher into the sky, wondering just what today might bring.


	2. Prologue Part Two: The Life I Live

**Hey guys, Zephyr here. Figured I'd try and get a few shortish chapters out quickly to power through the prologue. Things will get more interesting and the story will become darker. After all, something has to happen to instigate the adventure in the title ;)**

 **Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

Prologue Part 2: The Life I Live

The sun was high in the sky before Luke felt motivated enough to move from his position at the lakeside. He'd finished his berry feast, had a quick dip in the lake much to the annoyance of a few early rising fish Pokémon and laid down for a power nap before the forest truly came alive.

The sound of Flying type Pokémon chattering amongst themselves as they flew over his position alerted him to the fact there were quite a few Pokémon arriving at the lake now, all coming for their daily drink and possible meal. Scanning the area, Luke saw a small flock of Taillow and Starly resting in a large tree to his left simply making small talk and snacking on some pre-picked berries. There was an Emolga interacting with a Munchlax, seemingly irritated by the lack of apples that Luke could have sworn were in that tree above them a moment ago.

There was such a variety of Pokémon in the forest, from a simple Caterpie to a mighty Tyranitar, the forest truly was a paradise for all Pokémon.

Seeing all these different species interacting with each other as friends made Luke smile at the scene, even some natural predators were quite friendly with each other. Contrary to popular belief, Pokémon are more than capable of living off berries, vegetables and other types of natural sustenance either classified as Herbivores or Omnivores, there were no true Carnivores. Sure, there were some Pokémon that hunted, killed and ate another Pokémon, but it so rarely happens here in this forest most Pokémon don't even consider that they might be attacked like that.

Sitting up fully from his sleeping position, Luke stretched my arms and slowly stood up, just admiring the view.

"Gosh, it's so peaceful around here. Even that situation with Basil can't shake this peaceful scene" Luke took a deep breath before exhaling. He moved to turn around and go into the shade of a nearby tree, only to suddenly have the wind knocked out of him by a small missile colliding with his gut and knocking him to the ground.

Groaning, Luke look up to see one of the faces he'd come to know around here.

"Hiya Lulu!" Chirped the Pachirisu currently on his chest as she continued to nuzzle into the Riolu's chest. "Urk… Hello Ami… Please stop using **Nuzzle** … I can't feel my body…" Ami quickly gasped and shot off Luke's body to stand a few feet away before bowing her head so fast that anyone who witnessed it would have got whiplash just by looking at her. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to paralyse you again I just get so excited when I see you and the others I can't help but-"

Luke zoned out and laid against the floor having already heard this apology as least 1000 times before. A sigh escaped his throat while he waited for my saviours to show up as they always do. Luke briefly pondered why he hadn't built up an immunity to paralysis after going through the same thing daily.

Right on cue, two shadows came into his vision with one of them dropping a small berry into Luke's open mouth. "Seriously, how many times is it going to take for you to just carry some Cheri berries on you for this? I'm not gonna waste my own supply bailing you out every single time." The brash voice drew Luke's attention to the Pokémon that dropped the berry in his mouth revealing him to be a Monferno who was currently crossing his arms sneering down at him playfully.

"Chase. Need I remind you that it is my stash you are receiving you are referring to. Or how you managed to get paralysed three times on the way over here." A monotonous voice sounded. The Monferno known as Chase grimaced before turning to the second Pokémon that arrived with him, a Pokémon smaller than Chase known as a Swadloon. "C'mon Sage, it was hardly my fault! It's that supersonic bug zapper over there!" Pointing at Ami who was still bowed down apologising at such a rapid rate that I'm certain she'd reached Extreme Speed levels.

Sage maintained her uncaring expression, "The first time was when she **Nuzzled** you, second time was when you slapped her on the back to reassure her only to forget about her static ability like an idiot and the third time-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! WHATEVER!" Screeched Chase, ending the conversation right then and there. He snorted and turned back to Luke, "You going to get up any time this season or do I have to use **Wake-Up Slap**?" Seeing his hand raise above his head Luke quickly realised the danger and shot up to his feet.

"Yeesh. I'm up." Luke shook his head to shake off the last feeling of paralysis, "Thanks for the save guys… Again." Chase calmed down quickly and smiled at him. "No problem Luke" Chase said as he clapped him on my shoulder.

These three Pokémon were easily Luke's best friends. Chase is loud, brash and often gets into fights for the silliest reasons, but he's a loyal friend who always helps get everyone out of scrapes when they really need him.

Sage is basically the polar opposite to Chase. Literally. From her Bug/Grass typing to her personality as a quiet, blunt Pokémon who's not afraid to speak her mind to Pokémon she knows. It's amazing those two get along to well.

And Ami? Well she's… Er… She's interesting to say the least. Essentially a regular Pachirisu that most Pokémon SWEAR has a Caffeine drip somewhere on her body always. No one's ever seen her stay still for more than a nanosecond. Seriously, she vibrates in her sleep, It wouldn't be surprising if she had Speed Boost for a second ability. Although she's easily excitable, and kind of annoying at times. None of group would trade her for anything.

Speaking of easily excitable…

As Chase's hand slapped onto Luke's shoulder, Ami suddenly teleported between the two with her eyes sparkling. "Chase are you hitting Lulu? Lulu, are you gonna fight back?" Before either of the boys could process this ridiculous assumption Ami gasped quickly before getting their our faces again. "Are you guys gonna battle?! YAY! I love watching battles!"

Luke and Chase quickly exchanged a glance, wondering how she managed to set them up for a battle just from a friendly pat on the shoulder before smirking at each other. "Hey I'm up for a battle if you are Chase." Luke said confidently. Chase crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "Well if you don't mind getting your ass kicked all around the lake then I'm good to battle too!" Ami squealed and vibrated on the spot so intensely everyone thought she was about to tap into the speed force. "YAY! Lulu and Chase are gonna fight! I'm so excited!" Luke and Chase laughed at the scene with Ami joining in shortly after.

Sage only looked on a few feet away with a small smile adorning her face. "I'm sure that friends fighting isn't supposed to be a thing to celebrate, but whatever…" she stated before noticing we were waving her over to a nearby clearing. She quickly followed the others over to the field so Luke and Chase could begin their battle.

 **Alright. There's the second chapter.**

 **Next time will be the first Pokémon battle I've ever written. I'll try my best though, since battles will become more frequent and far less friendly. I'm not sure whether battles are best to be written in third person or first person. I'll experiment a bit.**

 **Depending on how far I want to go when it comes to the darker stuff, I may switch the rating over to M. But as it stands, the story will remain at a T rating.**

 **That's all folks, See you later!**


	3. Prologue Part Three: Friendly Fighting

**What's up guys, It's Zephyr back with another chapter. This time it's the very first battle I've written. Hopefully it's not too bad, though maybe a little short.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

Prologue Part Three: Friendly Fighting

* * *

As Chase and Luke strolled towards the nearby field with Ami and Sage close behind, Luke couldn't help but feel more excited about the battle with Chase. It had been a while since the two friends had fought and were currently at a tie, 29 to 29.

'Knowing him he's been training like crazy for this.' Luke thought to himself before allowing a small grin, 'I wouldn't have it any other way'.

With the pace they were walking they managed to quickly arrive at the field. Chase nudged Luke with his elbow before walking to his end of the field. "Good luck to ya Luke! You're definitely going to need it!" Luke, promptly taking his own place at the other side of field, raised a fist towards Chase. "Don't get too cocky, otherwise you'll end up flat on your ass in seconds!"

Sage calmly sat on a small rock to overlook the battle, whereas Ami was zipping back and forth in a futile effort to burn off the energy from her excitement. Sage suddenly shot out a **String Shot** , trapping Ami at the base of the rock. "Ami, you're not going to even see the fight if you don't stop moving" Stated Sage in her usual monotone voice causing Ami to sheepishly smile up at her. "Ehehe… Yeah I know, sorry about being a bother."

Sage and Ami stared at each other for a moment, only for Ami to begin vibrating in place. "But I'm just so EXCITED!" giggled out Ami from her sticky prison. Sage merely sighed before turning her attention back to the field. Even she was excited about the battle, even if she doesn't show it.

* * *

Luke and Chase glared at each other while in their own fighting stances. Chase's arms were tucked up into his chest almost akin to a boxer's stance. Luke's left arm was at hip height to his side with his right arm out in front of his body, his body being slightly bent for flexibility. The silent atmosphere was deafening as they waited for the other to make a move.

A Magikarp suddenly leapt out of the nearby lake before splashing back down into the water. In that same instant, Chase leapt off from his position and rocketed towards Luke who tightened his stance in response, the battle was on!

Cocking his fist back, Chase continued his path towards Luke. " **Mach Punch!** " Chase's fist launched at Luke's face threatening to knock him for a loop in the first seconds of the battle. Luke however saw this coming, darting to the side at the last second and grabbing onto Chase. " **Circle Throw!** " Luke used Chase's momentum to slam him straight into the ground with added force, causing a cry to escape Chase who quickly recovered from the ground and launching a fist straight into Luke's chin, lifting him off the ground and into the air. " **Sky Uppercut!** " cried Chase before launching into the air after Luke who was still struggling to recover from the blow. Reaching out, Chase grabbed onto Luke's rigid tail and with a roar of effort, flung Luke straight down into the earth creating a small tremor and plume of dust.

Groaning in the Riolu-shaped hole, Luke struggled to sit up, still dazed by the hefty strikes. 'Ugh… Chase **really** wants to win this thing. I better step up my game!' Luke was quickly snapped away from his thoughts as Chase dispersed the dust with his flaming foot, towards Luke. "You're gonna have to try a little harder than that Luke!" Luke hoisted himself out of the hole with haste and ignited his own foot before shooting up at Chase. " **BLAZE KICK!** " Both fighters cried with their feet colliding in mid-air, locking in place for a moment before pushing off each other and landing on opposite ends of the field.

Large smiles adorned both of their faces. "Whooo! I don't know about you Luke but I'm having a blast!" Exclaimed Chase while rolling his shoulder. Luke began cracking his neck. "I could say the same Chase. This is really getting me pumped up!" Dropping back into his stance, Luke prepared for the next round. Chase wasted no opportunity, racing forward once more, arms swaying around as he ran. Before contact with Luke was made, Chase suddenly hopped backwards and inhaled heavily before blowing a stream of fire from his open mouth. Luke was caught off guard from the feint leaving him with only a moment to react before the **Flamethrower** crashed straight into him, incinerating the grass in an area around Luke before dispersing into the air, leaving a plume of smoke where the fire landed.

A few other Pokémon, drawn in by the fighting, gaped as they wondered if the Riolu had been knocked out by the powerful attack. Chase wasted no time after landing from his backwards leap, swivelling around and cupping his hands to one side charging a ball of light between his palms. "It was a good fight Luke, but looks like I'm the winner!" Chase smirked "Eat this! **Focus Blast!** " A ball brimming with energy flew from Chase's now outstretched arms and crashed straight into the smoke-filled area, causing the smoke to be blown away by the detonation of the ball.

The bright light from the explosion caused many of the spectators the shield their eyes before surveying the situation. The vast crater in the field housed a battered and bruised Riolu, his eyes closed and his teeth clenched from the pain. Chase hopped into the hole and sauntered over to hole while the spectators all murmured about the damage, both to the Riolu and the field. Chase stopped as he stood over the Riolu's near unconscious body, smiling to himself for his victory. "Alrighty Luke, let's get you back to Sage for some **Aromatherapy**." Chase grasped onto Luke's limp body.

Only for it to burst into smoke.

"W-what?!" Chased choked out. With barely a second gone by, the ground beneath his feet suddenly exploded, a fist rushing out from the ground and slamming straight into Chase's gut. "GURHG!" Chase's eyes trailed along the fist, soon meeting the eyes of Luke who smirked back up at him. "H-how the hell d-did you escape all that! Even if you made a **Substitute** you couldn't have avoided everything!"

"How about you look again?"

Still anchored on Luke's fist and struggling to move from the intense punch, Chase scanned the area where he thought Luke was before gasping in shock.

The smoke from his **Substitute** had dispersed and revealed a hole burrowing into the ground, hidden by the where the substitute was placed.

Chase couldn't believe it. "That's why this hurts so much, you used **Dig** …"

"Mmhmm." The conversation quickly cut off as Luke removed his fist from Chase's stomach, only to swiftly slam it into his chin, forcing him upwards and out of the crater. The spectators gasped as they saw the situation swiftly reverse itself, the Riolu that was seemingly down for the count was now punishing the Monferno for using big moves.

" **Close Combat!** " Luke leapt after Chase and slammed his leg into his side, forcing him away before landing and speeding after the disorientated Monferno. Luke jabbed his fist into Chase's stomach a few times before roundhouse kicking him into a nearby tree. With a cry of pain, Chase crashed into the tree, splintering the wood behind him. Struggling to pull himself together, he could only widen his eyes and Luke suddenly appeared in front him, placing his palms onto Chase's chest.

Both parties paused for a moment as Chase hesitantly smiled and spoke up. "Y-you wouldn't be about to use **Heal Pulse** right now would you?" before laughing sheepishly. Luke raised his head, closed his eyes and smiled. "Nope!" was the final word as sparks of energy began to emanate from Luke's palms.

"Aw cra-"

The words died in Chase's throat as he was engulfed in a brilliant explosion of sparks and energy, the tree he was against obliterated by the amount of energy being poured into the attack.

The splinters of wood and leaves that were on the tree rained from the sky as the dust dispersed to reveal a thoroughly battered Chase resting against a rock face. Luke quickly jogged over to him and skidded to a stop in front of him.

Chase cracked open his eyes before sighing. "G-guess that's it. You w-win this round. That **Force Palm** of yours is n-nasty." Luke smiled at Chase before turning away and slowly walking back to the small crowd that had gathered at the edge of the field. Luke turned his head back to Chase. "C'mon, let's go get ourselves healed up."

Chase smiled in response and tried to get up. However, a crackling noise resounded through the air, drawing the attention of the crowd and Luke, who quickly sniggered to try and hold his laughter in.

Sage's voice reached both the fighter's ears. "I believe that's the fourth time in two hours you've been paralysed." The monotone voice carrying something akin to amusement in it. "Truly, this has to be a record."

Chase's eyes twitched as Luke and the rest of the crowd erupted into full blown laughter.

"ARCEUS DAMN IT!"

* * *

 **So there it is. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.**

 **Any constructive criticism will be acknowledged. I received a good review providing me with some pointers. Thank you again for the assistance.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
